


Gun Fever

by feriowind



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gunplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's got a fever, and the only prescription is more guns!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to draw Charlie kissin' a gun.


End file.
